The present invention relates to apparatus of the kind intended for treating small items or articles and comprising a treatment-liquid container and a substantially cylindrical, rotatable drum into which items to be treated are introduced.
The treatment of small items, for instance the surface treatment of such metal objects as screws, washers and like items, has previously been effected with the aid of perforated drums into which the items are introduced in batches. The drums are then lowered into various treatment-baths, with the aid of transporters. It is also known in the art to introduce such small items into various treatment-liquid baths while suspending the items on hangers or like suspension devices as said items being introduced to the bath with the aid of transporters constructed herefor.
One drawback with known apparatus of this kind resides in the amount of handling work that needs to be carried out in filling and emptying the drums and hanging-up and taking-down the items from the hangers and like suspension devices. Such handling takes a relatively long time to carry out, and greatly adds to the cost of the treatment.